


Lovers among the Spectres

by StarshipDreamer



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Smut, Stupid (fun?) Adventures, shower fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipDreamer/pseuds/StarshipDreamer
Summary: Sabine and Ezra's newfound love is exciting, if a bit troublesome. Privacy on the Ghost is difficult, and resisting the urge to fool around on missions is further so. Everything would be a lot easier if they could just have the ship to themselves for one night...(Kind of a follow up to my last ezrabine fic, but perfectly readable on its own)
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**~ Aboard the Ghost, Rebel Space, 4 BBY ~**

Sabine couldn’t help but laugh. Once again, she found herself completely spent. Poor postured, out of breath – and she called herself Mandalorian? Yet she was smiling all the same. This pleasant, glowing feeling was becoming the norm these days; it had been ever since they’d been honest with one another. Or rather, ever since _she’d_ been honest with _him_.

“Already finished, Sabine?” taunted Ezra.

Ezra. Her. It still didn’t feel entirely real. Yet ever since her honesty – ever since her rather upfront admission – their love was emotionally, _tangibly_ real. They’d been all over each other. Constantly.

“Not a chance, lothrat” Sabine replied, an unwanted tremble in her comeback. She gripped her hands around the boy’s long hair, pushing his face further into her pelvis. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning. _“Aaah~”_

Ezra surged at her innocent noise-making. He continued tonguing her, frantic and shameless lashes as he forced her to tense against the damp wall. Her fingers on the marble tile reminded her where the hell she was – this had all started as her routine morning shower. And of course, Ezra wasn’t supposed to be a part of that routine, not that that had stopped him. His “surprising” her wasn’t necessarily unwelcome – not at all, she knew, as she kept moaning like a little girl...

“ _Unnh_ Slow down...” she breathed. 

...But it was beginning to seem a bit problematic. They had agreed on a private, casual relationship, and yet he was making it clear that he craved her several times a day.

“Seriously Ezra, slow d–”

He was speeding up, of course. Tongue strong as he serviced her clit. Within seconds warmth was surging through her body, and she succumbed to him finishing her for the second time. She came loud, and she might have even cried out his name. Then she was out of breath. Again.

“Yes, Sabine?” Ezra replied to her orgasm.

“Oh shut up” She splashed water in his face, rolling her eyes.

She cut her embarrassment short by forcing herself to stand up straight. She smiled down at him; her height was still slightly above his. “You are getting better, I guess,” she admitted. 

“Glad to hear it,” Ezra said honestly.

She embraced her boyfriend – the term still felt weird – wrapping her arms around him as she pressed her bare front against his back. Her hands naturally drifted down his body, taking her sweet time down his boyish chest and toned stomach. Her touch continued further downward towards his legs, and his penis was attentive to her direction. She hadn’t really intended to suggest as much, but she supposed it was only proper to return the favor. “Want me to jerk you off Ezra?” She whispered in his ear. His member became further engorged, and that was all the answer she needed. This would only take a few seconds anyway. 

Suddenly there was a loud rapping at the door.

“Eh, all good in there? Thought I heard you calling for Ezra...”

The voice was both growly and innocent. Zeb. 

Sabine silently cursed. She’d known this would happen eventually. 

“Uh... I think you’re hearing things, Garazeb.” She cursed again realizing she never called him that. “Ha, just kidding, I’m fine. Be out in a second.”

“Alright. I’ll be at the holochess.” Zeb said.

Sabine’s nerves seemed to melt away at his reply. She heard the big Lasat pacing away from the door, and allowed herself a sigh. Then Ezra slapped her ass.

“Ezra!” she yelped, before covering her mouth with her hand. She could only hope Zeb didn’t hear that one.

* * *

Sabine returned to the main quarters dressed in her usual painted armors, her blue-green hair still a bit damp. Zeb and Hera were completely absorbed in a Holochess game. 

“Morning guys,” she greeted casually.

“Morning” Hera murmured, her eyes locked on the checker board. 

“Where’s Kanan?” Sabine asked.

“Looking for Bridger.” Zeb groaned. “Kid’s probably stuck in a ceiling panel.”

 _Good thing Kanan didn’t check the refresher, or he would’ve found Ezra right between my legs._ She smiled despite herself.

“What’s so funny?” Zeb raised an eyebrow.

“Er, nothing. You’re probably ri–”

“Hey guys!” Ezra swept in, arm stretched and casually scratching his head.

Sabine felt a bit stupid about their “I go then you go” plan for sneaking out of the refresher, but it also made her feel a bit excited. She’d never been... Well, she’d never been in a real relationship. Not that this one was completely normal, but it was a warm, mutual relationship that had finally brought some fun in her life.

She grinned. “I guess now _we_ have to look for Kanan...”

Hera sighed, both at Kanan’s whereabouts and at Zeb’s holochess move. “Nah, Kanan’s fine. I just needed to see you three anyway.”

Chopper beeped aggressively.

“You four,” Hera corrected.

Ezra jabbed Chopper’s flimsy dome, and Hera continued:

“It’s you four who are going on a mission. Don’t worry, just a simple pick up. In fact, I’d usually just send one of you, but it’s best to be safe these days.”

The truth of her words spoke to Sabine. Pick-ups back when they were Spectres were a simple there and back. Now... now they were _Rebels_. Now they crossed paths with the likes of ISB Agents, Inquisitors, and even Darth Vader.

“Where to?” Ezra asked.

“Florrum.” 

“Hondo!?” They all exclaimed at once.

“Yes... Hondo.” Hera admitted. “I know he’s not the most... stable business partner, but he’s got no reason to cheat this time. Let’s just say... this time his entire business is on the line. He’ll cooperate.”

“We’ll make him.” Sabine said, some bite slipping into her voice. Not only did she have a healthy distaste for pirates – having collected their bounties during her younger years – she particularly had reservations about this Hondo character. Sure, their last exchange had ended relatively friendly, but the weequay had a certain something about him. An influence on Ezra, certainly. One she didn’t like. 

“When we shipping?” she prompted.

“Hondo’s flexible within three rotations. As long as you’re there before eleventh hour.”

“Lets do it now.” Sabine concluded. “Best have him out of our hair.” “–Or lekku” she added.

Hera grinned. “You hear that, Zeb? Kids wanna leave now.”

Zeb rose from the lounge seat, his expression a bit sour.

“I was just about to win y’know,” Zeb nodded at the Holo board.

“Why do you think you’re going on the mission?” Hera smiled.

* * *

Sabine was checking the flight systems at the back of the Phantom when she saw Ezra walk in through the corner of her eye. 

“Hey.” She mumbled. 

“Hey.” He replied in the same passive tone. The proceeding pause made her realize she could have said a bit more. The silence continued as she clicked away at a troublesome panel with the hydrospanner. At some point she wondered if Ezra had just got up and left. She glanced back to check, only to find him leaning against the opposing wall. He was clearly looking at...

“Ezra, maybe you could give me a hand instead of staring at my butt?”

“Sorry, Sabine. You’re just... such a good mechanic.”

Sabine knew her grey strechpants made display of her features, and realized her current angle of working was likely presenting as much.

“Just because we’re together doesn’t mean you get to ogle me.”

“Who’s saying I didn’t ogle your butt when we _weren’t_ together?”

 _Of course he did._ “Well, now I’m noticing.”

“I _let_ you notice,” he corrected, and she could hear his grin. “And only because you’re too cute when you’re blushing.” 

His tease made realization to the heat in her face. Ezra's effect on her left Sabine wanting to make out with him right then and there... to pin him against the ship’s panels and make him cum in his pants. She finally turned to him, and he seemed to understand her intent, his eyes as needy as hers. Their looking at one another nearly felt like physical intimacy in itself, and Sabine even wondered if Ezra sensed what she had been imagining... 

Their lustful connection broke just as quickly as it had formed–

“Everything good to go?” Zeb asked as he walked up the ramp.

“...Yeah” Sabine breathed. “Everything’s good.” 

She sighed internally. Why did that leave her feeling so... heated? She was usually better at keeping herself together. _And I already came twice this morning..._ The warm memory only made her consider how Ezra must be feeling. He was already the more needy of them, always needing to blow a load in her before he could sleep. _And the poor kid’s still waiting for me to jerk him off in the shower..._

Well, a Jedi must have patience, right?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Evening, Florrum ~**

_Hondo has a weird way of doing business,_ Ezra thought. He laughed to himself, knowing he should have seen this coming. Their “simple pick up” had led them to an abandoned Pirate warehouse. The place was dusty, completely ridden of all valuables. There was but one item of interest: The holo message left on the table. Ezra keyed the blinking device.

_My friends, my friends! So glad you could make it. You see, Hondo is running a bit late, and so I am forced to entertain you with a simple message. A pitiful shadow of my true glory, I know, I know. Anyway, you are here today on wonderful Florrum for a moment of great importance! Yes, for today is Hondo Ohnaka’s much anticipated Pirate Reunion! All my greatest friends and colleagues are invited. Truly, it will make for a great day of celebration. Not to mention – profits! Now you may be thinking... dear Hondo, what does that mean for the cargo? And to that I say – there is no cargo! Haha. Just think of it this way: My wonderful company is the cargo! Or, It will be, anyway. Damn ship. Honestly, my current predicament reminds me of the time my mother–_

The Hologram fizzled out, the image rumbling in a way that suggested blaster fire. Typical.

“What a load of rubbish!” one weequay exclaimed. 

The Spectres hadn’t been the only ones who had arrived to the recorded message – it was a reunion, after all. It seemed that Hondo had invited all walks of life. At one corner, a pack of Talz were gibbering away unintelligibly with their snout-like mouths. Ezra couldn’t begin to guess what business they had with Hondo. The next group’s purpose was far more obvious: An assortment of alien dancers. A good host provides entertainment for his guests, Ezra knew. In fact, he wouldn’t be opposed to getting a private room so he could experience both Sabine and a dancer of his choice. He eyed one in particular, a voluptuous lime-skinned twi’lek who wore very little. He was already imagining the scenario – sucking the escort’s large breasts as he lay on his back, Sabine servicing his cock with her mouth.

Ezra forced himself to to snap out of it, and realized Sabine was glaring at him. He hurriedly looked elsewhere, his attention fixing on the rough-looking bunch of weequay, the complaining voice among them. They seemed to be Hondo’s former colleagues, with an emphasis on former. The dozen of them continued to groan–

“Told ya this was a waste of time, Jiro.” one pirate soured.

“The way I see it...” Jiro started, “Hondo actually _did_ leave us opportunity for profit...”

“What do you mean?” Ezra questioned from across the table.

“Funny you ask, kid” the pirate grinned, then turned on his portable Holo device. 

Ezra knew what he was seeing before the image had even fully formed. Bounty.

“Looks like the Empire’s paying a pretty penny for lothrats...”

“Is that so?” Ezra feigned a laugh. He realized his nervous habit of scratching his neck was a little too obvious. “You must be mistaken, my name’s Jabba the–”

“Forget him,” another weequay said. “I want the fluorescent mandalorian girl. She looks like she’d be fun in the sack!”

Sabine grinned. “Mandalorians _can_ get pretty wild~” 

Her flirtatious tone seemed to get the pirates’ hopes up, but just as the words were out of her mouth Sabine unholstered her blasters. Two smoking holes had suddenly formed in the chest of the lowlife who’d wanted to get Sabine naked.

Ezra guessed that was her way of signaling to run. Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb all sped to the nearest exit, their would-be pursuers still wide-eyed at Sabine’s quick draw. Their brief delay bought the Spectres just enough time – laser fire ringed against the blastdoor as they escaped.

“Chopper! We’re leaving!” Zeb shouted to the comm.

Sabine turned mid-run and shot the door control panel. “That should hold them up a bit.”

They were now outside the headquarters, the dry Florrum wasteland offering its all-too-warm welcome. To his credit, Chopper was there when they needed him. The Phantom was lowering towards them, the entry ramp extended. 

Ezra nearly smiled, believing they’d gotten away clean when turbolaser fire suddenly thrummed inches past the _Phantom_. The starfighter jerked in response, scurrying away like a scared astromech. Ezra looked behind his shoulder. One of the rusty fortress turrets had automatically activated, like a machine awoken from a deep slumber, and it was intent on blasting poor Chop out of the sky! Worry began to creep into Ezra's mind, and doubled when he saw Chopper exiting the _Phantom,_ hovering with his signature high power repulsor-jets. It seemed the astromach had left their ship in an evasive autopilot mode. 

“What the kriff is he doing?” Sabine cursed.

Chopper drifted down to the three of them, matching their run, then blurted an idea to Zeb. 

“I hear ya, Chop.” the lasat agreed. Zeb climbed atop the droid, and the two of them rocketed back to the _Phantom_ , too small a target for the turbolaser turret to lock onto.

“Shouldn’t you have one of those?” Ezra asked Sabine.

“What?”

“Y’know, a jetpack...”

“Not now Ezra...” she groaned as a new color of blaster fire flew past them. The weequays had solved the door problem. They were still far behind, and their shots came wide and scattered. Zeb and Chopper had just made it on the looping _Phantom, and_ while the pirates were still far, Ezra knew there wasn’t enough time for Chopper to come back and pick them up one at a time.

“How are we getting up?” Sabine asked, her voice a bit frantic for the first time.

“Just don’t move!” Ezra advised.

“What? Thats the last thing I–”

“Just trust me.” 

Ezra knew she did. He ignit the sapphire blade of his lightsaber to deflect the latest blaster fire back at the nearest weequay, downing the pirate. The rest were catching up, but Ezra had enough time. He just had to focus. Eyes closed, he tapped into the force, and it found him clearly in the heat of the moment. His mind quickly found Sabine in the Force – a close, familiar presence. He placed his hands around her hips. Not his actual hands – the Force’s hands, though he didn’t really like the sound of that. He was propelling Sabine towards the _Phantom’s_ ramp, his grip firm around her shape. And maybe he let himself explore a little. Her small waist, strong muscles... even her perfect little chest...

_Not the time, Ezra!_

He opened his eyes after he felt Sabine land safely. The Pirates were nearly onto him as the _Phantom_ swept nearby. He just had to trust the Force. _Here goes nothing._ Ezra leaped, gaining height that the Pirates had long thought extinct ever since the Clone Wars. 

All at once, the weequay ruffians groaned, the turbolaser targeting computer fell out of range, and the Florrum clouds made way to freedom.

The Rebels escaped into space.

* * *

Sabine blushed. If flight-prep had seemed frisky, then the ride back home was something else. 

"Not now Ezra..." She said under her breath.

Here they were, another mission in the books, the usual hums of space travel as Zeb managed the flight controls. All would be normal, except that Ezra... Ezra was humping her butt at the back of the ship. A light _thump, thump, thump,_ as he pressed her against the ship's wall.

"They're gonna see us~" her harsh whisper fell to a moan.

"I can't wait anymore" Ezra breathed into her ear, his hips telling as much. Sabine grabbed at a panel to keep balance as Ezra buckled around her, his bulge exploring every crevice in the fit of her pants. Sabine bit her lip, not only was the act humiliating, it was also becoming harder and harder to resist stripping off her belt and letting him have at the real thing. She sighed, figuring he would be done soon. And he better be, since it would only take a second for Zeb to look back and witness everything. 

"Almost done?" She asked, noticing his sudden pace. She looked back absentmindedly when he didn't reply, seeing that his eyes were closed, his expression twisted with lust – he probably didn't even hear her. She arched her body further into his hips to help him, and he proceeded to groan a little too loudly.

"Easy..." She breathed.

But he was gone at this point. She could tell he was approaching climax, a rather messy one, and he confirmed as much when he clung onto her, hands reaching around to grab her chestplate. It seemed like he was trying to fondle her breasts, but there was no way he was feeling anything beneath her mandalorian armor. His desperation made her smile, and she even let slip something between a moan and a laugh. _Whoops._

"What's that?" Zeb groaned, his ears perking up.

“Zeb, watch that asteroid!” She warned, fully aware that there wasn't a single rock in sight. But the bluff bought her time to solve her current horny Ezra problem. 

"Ezra!" She hissed, "We can do this later!"

Her warning had the opposite effect, Ezra instead hoisted her hips and pinned her flat against the wall, not allowing her to squirm. _This will look even worse!_

“Not seeing anything on the scanners" Zeb said as he tapped and surveyed visual data.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Now they were definitely too loud – it was clear Ezra didn't care for privacy anymore.

"That noise..." Zeb wondered, "...I think you're right Sabine, There must be some debris hitting us!" The lasat jerked the flight controls to port side, the harsh maneuver toppled her and Ezra over on the floor. Ezra broke her fall, but that only served to excite him, her backside now suffocating his erection as it tried to spring up.

It was quite the lewd position, only amplified when she realized Ezra had gotten his hands up her shirt at some point. 

"There we go, noise is gone" Zeb said, still miraculously facing the viewport.

But there was a new noise: Chopper was now blurting out all sorts of sounds – Zeb's maneuver having woken up the droid from recharge. And it wasn't just Chopper’s usual grumbles, the droid was specifically pointing at _them_ , and no wonder, since Ezra had resumed thrusting his hips despite everything.

“Garb Burrrr Wonk wonk!” Chopper exclaimed.

“They're doing what?” Zeb asked, sounding shocked.

Sabine knew this was it. Quickly, reluctantly, she freed herself from Ezra's grip. She flipped herself over, now on her knees above Ezra, and slapped him clean across the cheek.

"Oh, they're wrestling," Zeb realized as he finally looked back at them. "That's normal chop, don't worry about it," he said with a laugh, then returned to the flight controls. "Ten creds on Sabine."

The slap seemed to have brought Ezra back to reality. He opened his eyes, and quickly went to scratching his head, sporting his best grin. "Sorry..." he mouthed.

Sabine rose an eyebrow in disapproval, both at the weak apology, and the small bulge still in his orange trousers. 

"Uh, yeah, Sabine wins this round!" Ezra announced to everyone.

 _That’s Better._ She found herself smiling at him -- his stupid grin, his tempting features, his boyish needs.

"Well it's just in time," Zeb said. "Landing at Garel ETA ten minutes."

"Got it." Sabine confirmed. She stood up, her mind finally clear after all the rather heated action. She offered a hand to Ezra. He took it, and she pulled him up off the floor. They stood close, and she thought about slapping him again – he somewhat deserved it – then kissed him on the cheek. He was left a bit dazed as she stepped away with a wink. Chopper seemed to notice the interaction, and waddled up to Ezra, knocking him in the leg with one of his struts.

"Ow!" Ezra jumped. "What? You jealous?"

Sabine rolled her eyes. If anything, he had quite the imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Garel, Private hanger, Evening ~**

The sound of air filters hissed as the _Phantom_ docked into the _Ghost_. Sabine stepped into the mother ship alongside her crewmates, and a slight tinge of anxiety hit her upon realizing that they’d have to report the lackluster results of their mission. She grimaced, worrying about Hera's questioning in particular, knowing Kanan was usually pretty lax about these things. As it turned out, she needn't worry. The four Spectres returned to a note at the bridge:

_We thought you four may have returned by now, and may be wondering why the Ghost is unattended. All you need to know is that we're seeing a contact for the Alliance in town, and circumstances may have us staying past nightfall. Contact us if you haven't heard anything by seventh hour. Oh, and make sure Chop behaves!_

_-_ _Spectre 1 & Spectre 2_

“Another contact in town, eh?” Zeb noted.

“What do you mean _another?”_ Ezra questioned. “The’yre just trying to help as much as they can.”

Sabine rolled her eyes. Of course Ezra was too naive to read between the lines. There was an unspoken exchange as Sabine and Zeb glanced at one another, both not wanting to state the obvious. How would she put it... _"Well_ _Ezra, Kanan and Hera’s mission likely involves a hotel room and a lack of clothing..."_

Zeb broke the silence, “Er, now that I think of it, I actually have some business of my own.” he held his chin, as if remembering his evening plans required deep thinking. “...Yeah, some errands to run and whatnot. I’ll try to stay in touch. Come on Chop.”

Sabine watched as Zeb walked down the ramp with a disgruntled Chopper, curious what had sparked Zeb’s sudden leave. Did he know? Had he really picked up on Sabine and Ezra’s overly touchy interactions and felt it best to leave them to it? No, that had to be overthinking it. In fact, maybe Zeb just had his own “mission” he was going on... But then why bring Chop? _And how is this any of my business anyway?_

The droid and the lasat walked into the night, Sabine not really aware that she had been watching so long that the pair had become mere spec silhouettes in the night.

Suddenly she felt familiar, intimate contact. Hands around her waist, and his front lower body against hers back. _Ezra..._

“Sabine... I can’t help but notice we have the ship to ourselves...”

“Aren’t you perceptive.”

“Yeah, and...” Ezra led on.

She couldn’t help but smile, and finally turned to face him. 

“I know.” she affirmed, brushing a lock of his midnight hair.

“You do?” he asked, hope in his voice.

Of course she knew. “You wanna go to my room and have some fun?”

“Uh... sure. I mean, yes!” He turned, intent to run straight to her quarters, but Sabine caught his arm.

“Ezra...”

“What?”

She pulled Ezra close and kissed him. They stayed that way for a long moment – embraced, together, in love, as the soft Garel moonlight escaped the closing hatch of the _Ghost._

* * *

**~ Sabine’s Bed ~**

They were all over each other. Sabine lay sprawled atop him, lips still desperate for pleasure. She could barely even think, her mind filled with the sounds of sharp breaths as they kept making out. She moaned as Ezra toyed with her breasts – her shirt had been off ever since their romantic stumbling through the corridors. Wanting to touch him just as much, Sabine moved her hands down to his boxers, feeling the excited shape of his erection. Her gesture made his body go rigid, breaking their kiss as he breathed hard.

“Sabine...”

“Mm?” She teased, knowing full well he could barely last when she stroked his balls.

“I need you now,” he said with a gruff moan.

“I know you do,” she soothed, releasing her hand from his shape and moving to the hem of his boxers. “You’ve been waiting all day...”

“Yeah...” Ezra breathed, his penis stiff as Sabine undressed him.

“You wanna cum in my mouth? I know it’s your favorite...” 

“I, uh, well...”

Sabine was already lowering her head to give him pleasure, yet paused at his words. “Well what?”

“I mean, that’d be great, but I was thinking something else.”

“Oh?”

“Well, when we were on the ship... and y’know, I was kinda horny.”

“Ezra, you were humping my butt like a nerf.”

“Yeah, that. And when you landed on top of me after Zeb shook the ship...”

Sabine realized what Ezra was trying to avoid saying. “You wanna use my butt?”

He nodded.

“I guess there’s no reason we couldn’t.” she replied quickly, barely even considering her words. She’d never done... this. But surely it was normal, and it would feel good for him...

Ezra grinned, “I _did_ hear that Mandalorians are pretty wild...”

“Oh shut up” she laughed, rising to her knees to get her trousers off. She couldn’t help but notice Ezra’s watchful eyes, so she made sure to turn around as she tugged off her pants, giving him a good show. She sat at his thighs, and was greeted to arousing contact as Ezra rubbed his member against her butt. It felt a bit weird not looking at him as they were about to try something new, but at the same time she could understand why Ezra wanted this _particular_ position after today’s escapades.

“Okay... let’s start slow,” she prompted.

* * *

Ezra was doing everything he could not to cum all over Sabine’s naked backside. Even the light pressure of her butt against the back of his member was incredibly stimulating... this had been the stuff of his dreams only a few months back. 

“Okay... let’s start slow,” Sabine said, raising her body and holding his member upright. 

She proceeded down before he could even process the movement, and next thing he knew, Ezra was lost in gruff, hormonal moans.

“Uhhhgh...” 

Her ass was even tighter then her pussy that he’d become addicted to. The newfound pleasure of her virgin entrance was overwhelming, and Sabine hadn’t even entirely engulfed his slight, stocky member.

“Oh, you baby,” Sabine teased. “I haven’t even started moving yet.”

Thank the Force she hadn’t. He was just about welling up to blow his load inside her. He tried to think of anything else – of _her_ feelings.

“Does... does it hurt?” He managed. “You’re okay?”

“It feels... something. I think it’d feel better if you started moving your hips,” she suggested.

“Yeah, just a sec.” He paused to regain his stamina, he’d only need a minute or–

She didn’t wait. Sabine sank herself into his length, gifting the muscled wet walls of her anus to his throbbing erection.

“Sabine... fuck!”

“Unnh~ fuck me Ezra!”

But she was already doing as much, rocking herself up and down his length as she bent further forward, her big ass filling his view.

The sensation was like a blurred buzz of heat. Similar to her mouth, only if the pressure was a dozen amplified, and if her tongue was coiled tight around the entirety of his cock.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

It had barely been ten seconds and Sabine was already upping her pace, apparently desperate for more, gasping and moaning in ways Ezra had never heard from her.

“Sabine... if you don’t slow down—”

“Come on Ezra! Your cock is filling me up!” She cried, and he’d never heard her so desperate. "Just keep stretching my ass!"

He couldn't keep up with her newfound intensity, it was as if it were suddenly her rite of passage to fuck him hard, riding him for all he could take.

"Sabine..."

So much for his plea for help – Sabine continued slamming her rump on his stomach to the point that he had to give in to the urge in his loins – the over-flooding load that weighed triple after their morning and evening blue-ball sessions.

“Sabine– I’m cumming!”

“Yes! Fill up my ass Ezra! Cum deep inside me!”

She slammed her ass down his cock one last time, stimulating even the base of his length as her body sank firm atop him, her entrance visibly stretched.

Then he throbbed. It felt endless, splurge after splurge of semen being dumped in her butt. Eventually, he was finished.

After collecting their breath, Sabine rose so his member came free of their connection, creating a creamy mess across Ezra’s stomach and thighs.

“That... was a lot,” Sabine noted.

“What did you expect? You just screwed me like a heated nerf!” 

They both laughed.

“Are you... are you good?” Ezra asked.

“Yeah, that was plenty,” she assured. “We should do that again sometime.”

“No kidding,” Ezra smiled. “I’ve never seen you so... lively.”

Sabine blushed, then lowered herself to lay on his chest, dancing a finger across his lip.

“And I’ve never seen you so helpless,” she teased.

“Maybe not my manliest moment, but damn if it wasn’t worth getting that performance out of you.” Ezra grinned.

“Yeah... all according to plan, right?” Sabine mocked.

They could only smile, eyes playing.

“Never change, Ezra Bridger.”

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

Definitely have more ideas for these two, but don't have any immediate plans to write more (until rewatching random Rebels episodes inevitably motivates me lol)

Feel free to comment, or if you prefer you can private message me on FF net (StarshipDreamer) if you have ideas or just wanna chat :)


End file.
